


错位(上)

by curly377



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 10:23:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17282282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curly377/pseuds/curly377





	错位(上)

浴室的门“啪”的关上了。不一会儿，里面传来了哗哗的水声。佐助如坐针毡。他猜的出来现在的自己和鸣人是什么关系，一种可以满足他所有私下的不为人知的需求，和只能在梦境中才敢放肆大胆的释放的欲望的那种关系。

他为着复仇这件事情无时无刻都不在严格要求着自己，除去忍术的训练，拥有一个强健的体魄也是他必不可少的功课，还有保持清醒的头脑，不去想其他的会影响到自己的东西。那些如毒品一般，碰一下就缺不了的欲望，在他严谨待己的枯燥蛇窟生活里，是从未出现过的。青春期的懵动和性意识的好奇对比复仇，不值一提。

而这些在一个正常的青少年男孩身上应该有的东西，在鸣人来到蛇窟那次之后悄然复苏。他看见那个叫佐井的家伙待在鸣人身边，就有一种想杀了那个家伙的冲动。真是奇怪，这种莽撞的情绪已经许久未曾出现在他身上了，可当千鸟从手心使出来的时候，他却只有酣畅淋漓的畅快感。

他的东西怎么可能允许让别人碰？雄狮会杀掉任何侵犯领地的敌人，用它们锋利的爪子和尖锐的牙齿，咬开敌人的颈项，撕碎敌人的身体，使之成为一堆血肉碎骨。

当他进入到鸣人的思想意识里看见关在牢笼里的九尾妖狐时，他开心的不仅仅是找到了鸣人体内的力量来源，而且还有得到胜利的快感。那个佐井可以这样吗？不可以，那个家伙没有写轮眼，那个家伙无法和自己一样窥探到鸣人的秘密，所以即使在鸣人的身边又怎样？他宇智波佐助不是随随便便的一个人可以取代的。

他看见鸣人伤心到近乎绝望的眼神，俯趴在地下只能仰视自己的姿态，他感到无尽的满足和空前的喜悦，吊车尾的又回到了当初的模样，只能在他身后，追逐着他，不管是千山万水的路途，还是忍着之间的对峙与较量。

他在那个晚上回味着那个短暂的拥抱，那个人的身上暖烘烘的，穿的严严实实的衣服只露出了颈边的皮肤，他靠在他耳边说话，近的几乎都能感受到鸣人颈部的动脉噗噗跳动，健康靓丽的色泽下缓缓流动的血管。他想用牙齿咬住他的脖子，用舌头舔舐他温热的血。

这些回味与想象成为了他睡着之后绮丽又放荡的美梦，鸣人在他的身下哭泣着，喘息着，与白天他伤心的面容重叠，只是梦里的情景多了几分色情，鸣人的脸红通通的，张大嘴巴重重的呻吟，口水从嘴角溢出，流淌在脖子上，麦色的肌肤就像涂抹上了一层蜜。佐助将自己胀的发疼的阴茎塞进鸣人的嘴巴里，他一边哭泣一边用舌头取悦着自己，然后他会将乳白色的精液射在鸣人的脸上，眼泪与液体流了他满脸。

然后还有他柔软的粉色小穴。他将自己的器物嵌进那个紧致的地方，发狠的捣弄，戳刺，鸣人除了呼喊自己的名字之外，说不出任何话。禁欲了许久的生活一旦开启，就会比一般人更加来势汹汹，佐助醒来时，潮湿黏腻的裤裆提醒着自己昨晚清晰异常无法忘却的梦。

他平静的接受了这个事实，只是鸣人造访他梦境的次数，还在无节制的增加。他在舒爽过后的清晨，又有着淡淡的忧虑，那个家伙就像是在用这种的方式诱惑着自己回木叶，他憎恶那个吊车尾的会找来蛇窟这个地方，更加憎恶在这种梦境里沉溺不可自拔的自己。

难道是这种肉体方面的渴求太过明显了，所以就干脆把他送到了鸣人这里吗？可是送来的地方，却是十几年后的鸣人。

（三）  
鸣人冲澡结束后，穿着红橙色的浴巾走了出来，佐助看见他的脖子上滴着透明的水珠，沐浴过后的身体泛着一层薄薄的粉红，眼角处似乎有些湿润，那双蓝色的眼睛里氤氲着浅淡的雾气。他的喉结滚动着，像是饥饿的野兽蛰伏在角落等候着尚待捕捉的猎物。

“我洗好啦，佐助你也快去去洗个澡吧，”鸣人从衣柜里拿出了一件黑蓝色的浴巾递给他，“那个，佐助不好意思啊，我这里只有大人穿的衣服呢，你可能穿着不太合身。”

佐助没有说话，很自然的接了过去。果然很大，他看着镜子里的自己，肥大的浴衣松松垮垮的穿在他的身上，看起来有几分滑稽，而他却对着镜子里的自己笑了。看来以后的自己，身材和身高应该都很不错。他将长长的衣袖卷到了手肘处，将及地的衣角卷到了膝盖下面，露出小半截小腿。

虽然看起来有点像个打渔的渔夫或者砍柴的樵夫，但是至少不会那么邋遢和滑稽。走出去后，鸣人正坐在床边惴惴不安的想着什么。听到了自己出来的动静，鸣人朝自己望了过来。  
“哎？这样看起来，还是很精神嘛。”鸣人站起来用手搭住佐助的肩膀，就像一个长辈称赞晚辈的姿态。

佐助抖抖肩膀，无声的躲开了鸣人的手。鸣人尴尬的哼笑了两声。

“呃…只有一张床…我就打地铺睡吧嘿嘿，佐助你就睡床好啦。”

“可这是双人床。”

“可是…”

“都是男人，有什么好介意的？”他挑起一边的眉头，挑衅似的看着鸣人，所有的心思都藏在了那双子夜般暗沉的眸眼深处。

“好吧，你不介意就行啦。”

两个人躺在了这张双人床上。这是鸣人睡在这张床上这么多年来，第一次不知道该怎样动作。他无法像以前一样冷了就一头钻进佐助的怀里，或者四仰八叉的呈大字型将胳膊和双腿都大剌剌的搭在那个人的身上。他悄悄地移到了床沿边，然后侧躺着用后背面对佐助。

弯曲蜷缩的身体看起来非常的不自然，而他在兀自紧张的时刻，身旁的少年正虎视眈眈的盯着他的后颈。屋子里已经熄了灯，今晚的月亮很大很圆，银色的月光透过窗棂勾勒出鸣人身体的形状，那硬朗宽大的身体是属于一个成年男人的强壮体质，阳刚健气的散发着饱满的精力，佐助知道这个时候的鸣人一定很强大。

因为他能微微感受到鸣人体内查克拉的稳健流窜，巨大的能量在他的血管内，与他的细胞一同脉动着。那么自己呢，也会如此的强大呢？会比鸣人更强大吗？

这些关于力量的想望很快就被浴衣包裹下那圆润翘挺的臀部吸引了注意力。漩涡鸣人是如何在看起来这么纯直正经的外表下，又透露出若有若无的情色与性感气息呢？佐助觉得自己的呼吸逐渐失控，他抿紧嘴唇，静静地往前移动身体。

当背后贴住了一个充满凉意的胸膛后，鸣人试图睡着而闭上的眼睛倏地睁开了。“佐助…”

“我再问一遍，现在的我和你，究竟是什么关系？”

“不是…不是都告诉你了吗我说，就…朋友啊…”

“哦？是吗？”佐助勾起了嘴角，笑的邪肆而冰冷，他将手伸进鸣人的浴衣下摆，抚摸鸣人的大腿，然后慢慢的上移动，直到弹性十足的屁股上，他用手指捏住臀肉，鸣人咬牙准备转过身，佐助却一下子扑到了鸣人身上。他骑在鸣人的腰上，双手伸进了他的腰肢两侧，这才发觉原来鸣人的腰也是这么细。

“佐助，别闹啦！快下来！”鸣人不想用武力伤害他，若是单论体术鸣人也不在话下，毕竟是少年时期的佐助，可是他真的不愿意用一点点暴力的方式，他是心疼他的，爱护他的，尤其是在这个自己已经成熟的年纪，而佐助却处于少年的时期。

这种年龄差除了有恋人之间的爱意外，还有作为一个年长者的包容和纵容。看到佐助这样年轻的脸，鸣人便会想起过去那些苦痛与悲伤堆砌的日子。一想到身在蛇窟的佐助日后还有面对那么多的事情，鸣人就无法对他表现出任何强硬。

这很大程度上增加了佐助的放肆。他的双手从腰侧一直往上攀升到平坦的胸膛，浴衣也在这样的大动作里解开了，衣领滑到了鸣人的肩膀下面，浴衣对于门户大开的男人来说毫无遮掩的作用，只有为其增添情色意味的装饰用途。

“除非你告诉我，我们现在，到底是什么关系？”

佐助捏住了鸣人的乳尖，就算鸣人现在还想反抗，也不行了。十几年的恋爱里，佐助早已把他的身体调教的敏感无比，只是这样一个动作，就足以让鸣人战栗发抖。他咬住嘴唇，看着上方戏谑的少年，偏过脑袋无奈的说道：“我看你这个家伙，都已经猜出来了吧，干嘛还问我啊？”

“哼，”佐助交换着手指的力度，揉搓，捏弄，扣刮，无所不用其极，鸣人不禁愕然，为什么相隔这么多年，技巧方面的东西却可以这么惊人的相似呢？佐助这个混蛋…看来那个时候在蛇窟，肯定有做一些什么奇奇怪怪的事情吧…不然怎么会这么熟练。鸣人不知道，这些都得益他无数次的拜访佐助梦境的经历，“你这个家伙为什么到现在这个年纪，还是一脸蠢相呢？”

“臭小鬼，别太过分啦我说！”

“你叫我小鬼？”佐助低沉着脸，恶狠狠的将鸣人最后遮体的内裤也一把扯了下来，用力的捏住了鸣人的性器。

“哎哟！你个混蛋想把我的命根子捏断啊！”

“有什么关系，反正你也插不了我。”

“混蛋！”可恶啊，为什么不管哪个时期的佐助，在床上总能这么不要脸又讨人厌啊。

佐助得意的哼笑一声，松开了鸣人的分身。然后双手用力的捏住了鸣人的脸颊，鸣人的嘴巴张成了一个小小的O形，佐助便俯身吻了上去。少年人的吻没有丝毫章法，像是凶猛的兽类一扑而上，鸣人的牙齿都差点被他磕掉，嘴唇也在碾磨中破了皮，佐助嘬吸着鸣人红嫩的唇瓣，将舌头送进他的口中，纠缠住鸣人的舌尖，深入他的口腔深处，在湿软的内壁上舔吻啃噬着，口水从鸣人的嘴巴里流了出来。佐助却像完全不在意似的，这种凶狠的势头就像要把鸣人拆吃入腹一样。

鸣人也在回应中，拥住了佐助的后背，这个动作就像是带着极大的鼓励性，很大程度上加剧了佐助的兴奋。他退出了鸣人的嘴巴，那肖想已久的颈窝，肩膀，胸膛，小腹，他干劲十足的身体上乱啃乱咬着，红红紫紫的点由他的吻串联起了一道又一道交错的印迹。

鸣人像是一直忍着痒忍着疼，嘴唇咬的近乎苍白，他的双手无力的抚上佐助的脑袋，黑色的发丝在他的指尖流窜滑过。而当佐助移到了鸣人的下半身之后，却开始有些迷茫了。

他愣了几秒钟，然后把鸣人的双腿抬到了肩膀上架起来，这样的动作可害苦了鸣人的老腰，他皱着眉头将枕头垫到了自己的腰下面。佐助看着他的举动，然后二话不说就把食指戳进了鸣人的后穴里。

“哎呀！你要疼死我啊！哪有你这么乱来的啊大笨蛋！”

就算鸣人不喊疼，佐助也发现自己戳不进去。鸣人大手一摸在床边摸出了一瓶润滑剂，“这是什么？”佐助问道。

“这是做扩张用的啦，总之，做以前，要先扩张。”鸣人拧开瓶盖，倒了一些放在自己的掌心，“你…你先让开啦…”

佐助皱皱眉头，不情愿的从鸣人身上下来了。鸣人转过身子，跪趴在床上，颤抖着用手指自己跟自己做扩张润滑。即使是和现在的佐助做爱的时候，鸣人也从来没有做过这么羞耻的事情，他一张脸红的快滴血，寻找着那个凹陷的位置用手指在那里轻轻戳弄着。

佐助愣住了。这是即使在梦中，也未曾出现的场景，鸣人将臀部对着自己，当着自己的面将手指探进后面那个地方。那个粉色的穴口在手指的进入里发出湿哒哒的声音，臀缝处的褶皱艰难的撑开，露出了内里粉色的媚肉，可能是之前有过很多经验了，鸣人并不需要花很长时间来做扩张的工作。

他的双腿发着抖，声音沙哑的说道：“好了…你…可以…”还未说话，鸣人就感觉臀部被一双手紧紧捏住，然后一个尺寸很不错的老二就戳了进去。虽然做了扩张，但这样迅猛的进入还是让鸣人疼的仰起了头。

少年的佐助哪里有什么技巧，又哪里懂怎样才会使鸣人舒服呢？他只知道自己已经憋了很久，粗胀的性器都快要撑破紧绷的内裤，而鸣人在他面前自行扩张的举动已经是对他忍耐性的一个很大挑战了。进入之后的美好滋味，是千万个潮湿的春梦都比不上的。

甬道内又湿又滑，紧致的肠壁细密的包裹着他的性器，初尝人事的少年差点在这样的刺激下缴械，他捏紧鸣人的腰，横冲直撞的往里戳弄，穴口在自己的抽插下流淌出了透明的粘液，啪啪的声音听的佐助心里一阵愉悦。而前方的鸣人却是难受的要死，一点也不舒服的体位，完全不顾及他的动作，除了疼痛之外，毫无快感。

“喂…佐助…换…换个姿势好吗？”鸣人哽咽着缓慢的说道，然后天旋地转之中他就被翻了过来，然后他的腰部被高高的抬起，他就这样坐到了佐助的身上。和一个比自己矮小的孩子用乘骑这种体位还是太羞耻了…鸣人的身高却并没有任何实质性的作用，他的下身被巨大的性器顶弄着，他只能无力的攀附着佐助的肩膀。

不如现在的佐助那样宽厚，却依然那么的坚挺和结实。鸣人觉得自己的腰要被佐助捏断了，他被佐助操干的双腿大张，胸前的两点也被佐助含进了口中，他汗湿了额头，下身的性器却像要顶穿他的身体一样，每一次深入都是那么用力和凶狠。

佐助微微喘息着，鸣人紧紧贴在他身体上的感觉太过美好，他只想把自己的肉棒用力的嵌进这个紧致湿热的地方，感受他蚀骨销魂般的包裹，鸣人的身体在这样的体位里不断的上下耸动着，而快感却终于姗姗来迟，佐助也感受到了鸣人的与方才不同的地方。他似乎探索到了一个不可思议的隐蔽地方，戳弄着那里，鸣人前方疲软的性器缓慢的抬起了头。

他将性器对准那个点，鸣人的身子像是瞬间软了下来，魅惑般的呻吟从这个男人的口中溢出，短短的寸头被汗水打湿，月光在他黏腻的身体洒下光辉，性感的无与伦比。他的上半身留着自己的印迹，下半身吞吐着自己的性器，所有的一切，都是他的。

他们在月光下疯狂的做爱，他发疯似的进入鸣人的体内，他将鸣人压在了床上，抬高他的一只腿，侧面进入了他的穴口，这样奇异的插入使佐助的器物隔靴搔痒似的触碰着敏感点，快感似乎快要灭顶将至却又一次消散远去。

鸣人的呻吟破碎而绵长，他的一会儿以正面的姿势被佐助抬高双腿架在了肩膀上，一会儿又脸朝下以后背式进入，像是变换了好多姿势，整个床榻都被他们搅乱的咯吱作响，室内盈满着情欲的味道，他们同样大汗淋漓的身体紧紧的贴附在一起，这是一场无声又冗长的做爱。

鸣人在佐助滚烫的精液射进体内的时候，才在恍惚着想到，与自己做爱的，是来自十几年以前的少年佐助。

午夜时分，当他们轰轰烈烈的动静已经不再延续，佐助安心的趴在枕头上睡着了，精致的五官在月光下渲染的有几分柔和的美感，夜风从窗外拂过，吹动了几根他鸦羽般乌黑的发丝。他的一只手仍旧固执的搂着自己的腰。

鸣人却无法安然入眠，他用手轻轻的抚住佐助的脸庞，往前倾过身子在他的额头上落下了一个吻。

如果未来的痛苦是你必须要体会的，那么请带着我的祝福一同面对。


End file.
